Macne Coco White
, originally known as just , is the eldest sister of Macne Nana and Macne Petit and the twin sister of Macne Coco Black. Her voice is sampled from Inoue Kikuko. Development While Macne Nana and her sister Petit were fairly popular upon release, it was quickly established that there was only so much that Ikezawa Haruna could do with her own voice. Therefore, in order to continue the Macne series and create new characters, other singers had to be brought in. Inoue Kikuko was the first vocalist brought onto the new project. Inoue was very involved with the new character's production, choosing the name Coco, requesting that she was seventeen-years-old, and suggesting that she have pink hair and a ponytail.【Mac音ナナ】池澤春菜の天声姫語2009年9月号『お姉ちゃんが出来る編』. NicoNicoDouga.【Mac音ナナ】池澤春菜の天声姫語2009年10月号『お姉ちゃんスタジオ編』. NicoNicoDouga. Coco White was originally released as just "Macne Coco" and intended to be Macne Nana's eldest sister. Her twin sister was planned, but she was kept secret during development to be a surprise. Later, she was renamed as "Macne Coco White" when Coco Black came out, and the two were listed as "twins". According to Macne Coco White's development, one of the suggested color schemes for Coco White was a completely white kimono with black tights. The story of the black and white twins had been pulled up from the beginning was how to make their attire different from each other. At the time, Coco Black had a black dress and pink stockings. Ikezawa Haruna originally had the idea to give Coco Black the black dress.Macne Nana Blog. Macne Nana Blog. Personality She is friendly, calm and mature. She is responsible for keeping the general Macne home running and works at the . Though she is always smiling, others do not wish to see what her angry face might look like so everyone smiles back at her. Voicebank Macne Coco/Macne Coco (White) *Coco White in UTAU *Coco White in GarageBand In comparison to Nana, Coco White's voice is softer and more mature, and is referred to as "the voice of healing". Her vocal is recorded in the Pitch of G4. In the original product page, it is mentioned that she was recorded on a G scale and each sample is 2 seconds long. She was best for a project in the F, F#, G, G# and A keys. Her vocal is made up of 115 units in total. She was built only for GarageBand, but she also worked in Apple Loops. She was later renamed as "Macne Coco White" when Macne Coco Black was released. A note was put on her products details alerting users that "Macne Coco" and "Macne Coco White" were the same product, so there was no need to purchase Macne Coco White if the user had the original Macne Coco vocal. Trivia *"Momo" (モモ) was also considered as a potential nameMacne Coco concept art., but Inoue Kikuko chose the name Coco. *According to Macne:Bon 3, Coco White sleeps with her eyes open, which scares Coco Black. Gallery References Navigation Category:Macloids Category:Characters